Sam and Cameron
by rainbowhunni
Summary: Sam and the Reaper that came to collect him when he was attacked by the Striga in his childhood are parters. Dean is hiding a secret love for Castiel, too.


Dean and Sam had been driving all day to get home to Bobby's. It was all Sam could do to keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept any the night before. His mind had been wandering too much to find sleep. "Sammy," Dean's voice shattered the silence. "What?" Sam asked, glancing over at his brother who had been asleep next to him in the front seat of the Impala. "How much longer?" Dean asked grumpily. "You drive like a grandma, dude." Sam shot him a look. "Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the road. "We'll be there in a little while," he said, clearing his throat. His voice had become raspy with the thoughts that were playing in the back of his mind. Cameron. He missed him. Sam missed the smell and feel of his skin, the noises he made, everything. Dean's chuckling brought him back to reality. "What's on your mind, Sammy?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Stop being a dick. I said we were almost there," Sam snapped and sped up. Soon he was going so fast that when he came to the gravel driveway of the salvage yard, he fishtailed it to make it in. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath and parked under the carport. "Bout damn time," Bobby said as he slid out from under his Chevelle on a creeper. "Yeah yeah, don't you start too, Bobby," Sam said quickly, getting his duffel bag out of the backseat and rushing off to the house. "What's his problem?" Bobby asked Dean as he wiped his greasy hands on a shop towel. "Beats me. Just bein' Sammy… Got any beer?" he asked with an expectant grin. Bobby rolled his eyes, sighing slightly. Making a motion to the cooler under the workbench, he said, "Bring me one too, idjit. Now you gonna tell me what's eatin' your brother or did you even ask him?" he asked then raised the beer bottle to his lips. Dean drank his beer down past the neck and shrugged half assed like. "No idea. You know how he is. He gets lost in that huge melon of his," Dean chuckled, reaching over and patting the front fender of the Impala. "Baby you need a bath…" he mumbled softly, more to himself than to Bobby.

Sam walked into the house heading straight for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and took the stairs off the kitchen three at a time to go upstairs into his room. It wasn't his per se, but it was. He'd been sleeping in it as long as he remembered. Dean's was on the other side of the bathroom, but half of the time Dean didn't even come upstairs. He passed out on the couch drinking and talking with Bobby, or in the panic room. Sitting his duffel bag down on the floor between his bed and dresser, he fell back on the bed. After kicking his boots off, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Cameron," he said his name so breathily that it was damn near silent. It was good just to hear his name out loud. This was his longest kept secret from Dean. The night he was almost consumed by the Striga when he was younger, he had a strange dream. There was this man in his dream that was trying to take him with him. It had been Cameron, but things were different then. Nights when he could slip away from Dean, he and Cameron spent them together… For a very long time, it was just talking. He needed him horribly, but he couldn't let himself admit it to Dean. Bobby, he thought, wouldn't care like Dean would, but he loved Bobby and wasn't going to take that kind of chance.

"Sam," Cameron's voice purred as he appeared on the bed next to him. Sam didn't jump. Instead, he slid his arm around Cameron and his other went to his cheek. Thumb stroking it gently, their lips touched. It was a chaste kiss at first, but it slowly grew. Cameron's hands slid into Sam's hair, lightly clawing at the base of his neck. Sam had pulled him on top of him, both carefully moving their hips with one another through their jeans. Abruptly, Cameron pulled away from the kiss though still speaking at Sam's lips. "I need you. Take me," he pleaded in a whisper. The next thing Sam knew, Bobby was standing in his doorway and the room was lifeless save for the two of them. Had he dozed off? He asked himself. "What did you say Bobby?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Gonna come eat or lay up here all night?" Sam's face contorted before shrugging slightly. "Yeah, I'll be down in a bit," he mumbled. "Don't wait too late and leave me down there with the idjit too long… You know that it's catchin', don't you?" he asked, smiled, and then headed back downstairs. Sam relaxed back into the bed and rubbed his face, groaning his frustration.

Sam couldn't go downstairs immediately. He heard Dean talking to Bobby, asking about him. "Dammit," Sam said almost hatefully. Was that a dream? he thought. "Of course it wasn't a dream," Cameron whispered as he appeared once again. This time, his legs were straddling Sam's broad, muscular chest. Smiling, Sam ran his hands up Cameron's thighs, one hand playfully grabbing his ass. "Mmmm… Don't stop," he whispered to Sam, leaning down and kissing along his jawline. Sam did the same, only rougher. His teeth found Cameron's almost translucently pale skin and he nipped and bit at it. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled from the bottom of the stairs. In fear of being alone again, Sam placed his hands over Cameron's, which were now on his chest. "Yeah?" he called in response to his brother. "Bobby made cheeseburgers! Bacon cheeseburgers! But I think we've got that healthy crap for you," he said loudly before letting his voice trail off. Apologetically, Sam looked at Cameron and kissed his lips. "Later," he whispered. Immediately, he was once again alone. Getting up, Sam made his way downstairs. "What took you so damn long?" Dean asked. "Had to get awake, I guess," he said with a slight shrug. This caused a funny look from Bobby, but he didn't say anything. "Well good thing there isn't a TV in your room or we'd know you were watching Casa Erotica," Dean said with a smirk. Sam frowned. "Hey! Don't judge me on your own shortcomings, Dean," he said firmly before disappearing into the kitchen.

Standing at the sink, he stared out of the window for a few moments before making a salad and putting some ham, cheese, and ranch on it, sitting down and eating silently. Bobby got up, bringing his plate into the kitchen and reaching for a beer. "What's eatin' at you?" he asked Sam, sitting down next to him. Sam had been thinking about earlier before Bobby touched his shoulder. Flinching, he turned to look at him. "Wh-what?" he asked. "Where's your head at, boy?" Bobby asked him. "Just got a lot on my mind," he said, trying to pass it off. Bobby eyed him for a long time. "Well y'know where I am if you wanna talk about it, whatever it may be," he said. "Yeah. Thanks Bobby," Sam said and watched him disappear downstairs to his other office. Dean was snoring on the couch, but Sam knew he was faking it. "Where's Cas?" Sam asked Dean as he pushed his legs onto the floor and sat down, beer in hand. Dean raised his sock covered foot and kicked Sam in the stomach, but to no avail, he only hurt himself. "You bitch!" Dean asked and grabbed his foot. "Dude I knew you were Mr. Health now but damn… tryna kill your brother?" he asked, still nursing the foot. "Not lately," Sam said and took a drink of beer. "So where is Cas?" Sam repeated. "How should I know? I'm not Cas' keeper," Dean snorted. "But I am yours." The monotone voice was so familiar, but still it caused Dean to jump as he looked on the other side of himself on the couch. "Hello Dean," he said, icy blue eyes locked on Dean's jade colored ones. "Sam," Cas said with a slight nod. "Where've you been, Cas? Haven't seen you in weeks," he said and tossed him a beer. "I have been around," he said, not really offering any information. Castiel didn't know how much detail Dean had spared when it came to their relationship and Sam, so he offered nothing. "Right…" Sam said. "Why would Cas lie about something like that Sammy?" Dean asked, causing Sam to shrug. "Dunno. Isn't it against angel rules for them to lie at all?" he asked and looked at Cas. "It is not of import," Cas said and finished his beer. "Dean, I need to speak with you," Cas said and vanished.

Sam blinked and looked at Dean oddly. "Yeah… way for the bromance to be nonchalant," Sam chuckled. Dean frowned and shoved his feet down in his boots, tying them tight enough to cut off the circulation. Sam watched as his brother stormed out of the house and went over to the carport. "What the hell was that about huh Cas?" Dean almost yelled, but had to keep his voice down as to not attract attention from Sam or Bobby. "I do not understand," he stated plainly. "Yeah well, if you saw the look Sam gave me after you just Houdini'd on us…" he let his voice trail off, shaking his head slightly. "What would you have liked for me to do, Dean?" Castiel asked him almost impatiently. Dean shrugged. "No idea, but don't act so weird next time." Castiel frowned. "Every time you tell me this, I put forth effort that goes unnoticed," he replied, voice soft. Dean smiled and glanced back at the house for a second. "Why do you think I'm such a dick to you in front of them for?" he asked Cas seriously, reaching up and placing his hand on his shoulder right at the base of his neck. Before either of them could answer, their lips were pressed against one another and they were kissing. The last three jobs Dean and Sam had worked were consecutive, which meant Dean couldn't get away from Sam at all. They had started getting on each other's nerves, but that didn't matter. It was all melting away. Just being with Cas calmed Dean's nerves. "Cas," he said softly as he pulled away. "Yes Dean?" Cas whispered, looking up at Dean, who shook his head as if to say nothing. There wasn't anything to be said. The 'bond' between them was more intimate than anyone knew. They always felt one another, even when they were completely alone.

Dean's shirt was crumpled in the front floorboard of the Impala, as were the rest of his clothes, save for his boxers. Slowly laying rough kisses on the back of Cas' neck, he was undoing the button up that was posing as a barrier between Dean's hands and Cas' skin. The sound of Castiel's breathing was filling Dean's ears. "Dammit Cas," Dean almost growled. Within an instant, Cas was naked and on Dean's lap, facing him. This was a first for him. Not being with Dean, but really wanting him like a normal human. Was he losing his grace? he asked himself in the back of the mind. Just as he did so, Dean kissed him gently, as if he heard him. Mentally, that caused Cas to smile. Yes, he thought. He did partially lose some of his grace, but it didn't go far. It was just more evidence that they were connected so deeply. This want for Dean was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he knew he had to have him. Trailing light, white hot kisses down Dean's stomach, Cas carefully removed his boxers and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, slowly running his tongue up his shaft and licking at the head. Dean's hands flew to Cas' mess of black hair, tugging as a low sound came from his throat. This caused Castiel to proceed, only this time taking Dean into his mouth, softly humming as he did so. Dean pushed his hips into Castiel, moaning quietly.

Castiel kept going with Dean, but before too much time passed, they changed positions. Dean was lying on his side with his arm around Castiel's body, holding him closely to him. Moaning together, their bodies moved as one with Dean in control. Nails biting into Castiel's thigh as they inched closer, Cas turned and kissed Dean deeply, pushing his emotions and his feelings into Dean on top of his own. This caused a louder, more uncontrolled noise to claw its way up from Dean's chest, letting everything slip away from him except for Cas. This moment with Cas was all that mattered. Slowly, they pulled away from one another. "What the hell was that, Cas?" Dean asked, voice soft as his eyes searched Cas' for an answer. Cas smirked. "I've still got a few tricks to unveil," he said simply. "Yeah… well so do I," Dean said as he leaned down, letting his tongue trace up both of Cas' shoulder blades which left him writhing in Dean's arms. "I've done some homework…" Dean said proudly, relaxing back in the seat, holding Cas close to him. "I see that," Cas said, letting the tips of his fingers trace Dean's chest, feeling the chiseled muscles underneath his hands. "How long have we been out here?" Dean asked after a while, still slowly rubbing Cas' back. "A while," he said before kissing Dean's chest, leaning into Dean. "Guess I need to go in before too long," Dean said in a hushed tone. He and Cas had their eyes closed, and very slowly Cas nodded. "Sam is asleep, as is Bobby. We have time," he said in a whisper before kissing Dean.

"Well well well… What do we have here boys?" Gabriel said as he appeared in the front seat. "Jesus!" Dean said, damn near jumping out of his skin as he grabbed Cas' trench coat and pulled over them. "Close, but not quite Deano," Gabe said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows. "Michael's been trying to get you Upstairs for a while now, Cas. Sent me to come see why you were disobeying, and man do I see why!" he said with a laugh. Cas frowned at Gabriel. "I shall be there soon, Gabriel," Cas said, never moving. Gabriel cocked a brow and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll see," Gabe said and disappeared. "I must go," Cas whispered before kissing Dean's lips lightly, gathering his clothes, dressing, and disappearing. Dean sighed and pulled on his boxers and jeans, lacing his fingers against the back of his head, staring out of the rear window of the Impala at the stars.

After what seemed like hours, Dean walked into the house, t-shirt on but his flannel shirt over his arm, boot laces left untied. Sam had been asleep on the couch until the screen door slammed, which caused him to instinctively reach for his .45. "Whoa Sammy!" Dean said quietly but quickly. "Oh… it's just you," Sam yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed," Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair. Dean nodded, not sure what to say at the moment. "Yeah. You do that. I'll be down here a while if you wanna come talk or something," he offered. Sam blinked. "Should I go for the flask of holy water Bobby keeps under the cushion or are you gonna tell me what's got you in such a 'sharing and caring' mood?" Sam asked as he stood up. Dean shrugged. "We're brothers aren't we? I thought that was our thing." "Yeah… drink some more, Dean. I'll see you in the morning if Bobby hasn't put you in the panic room," Sam said and went upstairs. Dean sat there, staring at the empty stairwell for a moment before shrugging, going and getting some pie out of Bobby's fridge, attacking it viciously with a fork. How am I gonna tell Sammy that I had some great sex and that's what's got me in the 'sharing and caring' mood? he asked himself, with Cas no less! Nah… Can't tell Sammy, he finally decided, still shoveling pie into his mouth.

After getting upstairs, Sam peeled out of his clothes while the water ran, getting warm. Shaving quickly in the mirror, he stared at his reflection for a moment before walking into the shower, the hot water beating the aches out of his muscles. Well, most of them anyway. Scrubbing his hair clean and washing his chest while the shampoo rinsed out, his mind wandered back to Cameron. "Mmmm," a voice said barely over the water noise. "Cameron," Sam started but was quieted by the kiss that met his lips. Sam shoved Cameron's back against the wall, loving the feel of Cameron's legs wrapping around his waist. "Think we're alone now?" Cameron asked softly, licking the water beaded up on Sam's neck. "God, I hope so," Sam whispered as he playfully grabbed Cameron's soft, pale ass. "I missed you," Cameron told him as he ran his nails down Sam's muscled back.

A grin spread across Sam's face as he lowered the beautiful Reaper to his feet. Licking down Cameron's body, he kissed and sucked at his inner thighs, ignoring the places that obviously wanted attention. Sam's nails had left claw marks earlier, but that didn't stop him. He began to bite harder, causing soft noises of want to catch in Cameron's throat. "Fuck me," Cameron begged him. "I wanna feel you inside me, Sam," he pleaded, much more urgent than he had when it came to their time together earlier. Grinning, Sam started to take all of Cameron in his mouth, swallowing him up and backing completely off. The anticipation caused a shiver to run up Cameron's spine. Sam looked up at him as he did so, loving how his lips were barely parted, breathing shallow as he rested his head against the glass wall of the shower. Gripping Sam's shoulder to the point of blood running free with water, he managed to pry him away from his body. "Come here," he whispered into the kiss he had just planted on Sam's lips. Instead of wrapping Cameron's legs around him again, Sam positioned him so the bends of Cameron's knees were nestled in the hollow of his elbow. "Now!" Cameron almost whined to Sam, his big, almost lavender colored eyes begged him. Pushing the dark auburn hair out of Cameron's face, Sam kissed him, slowly feeling his body stretching Cameron's as he entered him. The noises they made were soft, but had so much feeling behind them. Sam kissed and bit at Cameron's neck, and he did the same to Sam. "Fuck," Sam groaned as he kept thrusting into his lover. Nothing could have bothered him now. He was right where he wanted to be. Cameron moved his hips gently against Sam, feeling how close their bodies were. Sam felt every inch of Cameron's body pressed up against his. Their chests were pressed against each other, but Cameron's cock was throbbing against Sam's abs. "Sam!" Cameron tried not to yell out but didn't do very well at masking it. Since his face was buried in Sam's neck, it was muffled some. "Come for me," Sam moaned to Cameron, who has been waiting to hear those words come from Sam's lips. Kissing him hard, Sam didn't slow as they both climaxed, thrusting through the shuddering waves of orgasm that racked their bodies. Cameron opened his eyes and looked up into Sam's eyes, which were closer than he was expecting since their heads were resting against one another. "I love you," Sam whispered to him. "I love you too Sam," Cameron told him as he stroked his cheek, gingerly pressing his lips against his.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from just outside the bathroom door. Sam immediately shot Cameron a look that told him to stay silent. "What now, Dean?" Sam asked, forcing fatigue into his voice. "Everything okay in there?" Dean asked, feeling quite odd to be standing outside of his brother's bathroom. "Dude I'm in the shower. I'm 29 years old, Dean! I think I've got it," he said. "Dude, I've gotta be hearing things or something," he mumbled before reaching for the door knob. "I'm gonna come in and grab a towel or two. Downstairs bathroom is out," he said and walked in. A flash of auburn caught Dean's eye and he debated grabbing the curtain. Instead, he reached into his pants and grabbed his gun. About this time, Cameron realized Dean had seen him. Sam turned off the water. "Hand me a towel?" he asked Dean, thrusting his hand out. "Well, that depends. One or two?" Dean asked, trying to sound smug but it was hollow. "Two," Cameron spoke up, ignoring Sam's expression as he thrust the curtain aside, his legs still around Sam's waist. Dean's eyes widened, brain processing what he was seeing and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Dude! Your ass is something I don't need to see on a regular basis," Dean told Sam and thrust the towels to them and storming back downstairs. Sam stood there a moment and sat Cameron down, kissing him gently. "Here babe," he said and handed him a towel. "Sam," Cameron said, his lavender eyes on Sam's. "I didn't mean to…" he started, eyes drifting towards the floor. "Don't worry about it," he whispered and put an arm around him. "I've gotta go talk to him," Sam said sternly. Cameron nodded, slightly leaning his head against Sam's shoulder. "You should get dressed first," he suggested, smiling. Sam chuckled. "I love you," they said almost at the same time. "I'll be up here," Cameron assured him and Sam walked into his room, pulling on some boxers and jeans. Semi drying his hair, he walked downstairs, where Dean was on the couch, bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Wanna share some of that?" Sam asked, tossing his towel into the bathroom hamper. "Huh?" Dean asked, then added, "sure." "Dean…" "No, Sammy," Dean said seriously before he looked up at his brother. "Dean, let me talk alright?" Sam said as he sat down. Finally, Dean nodded and took a drink from the bottle.

"You remember the Striga?" "What?" Dean asked, despite knowing full well what Sam meant. "The one that Dad went off on you about leaving me alone… Remember?" Dean finally nodded. "What the hell does that have to do with anything, Sammy?" Dean asked, getting frustrated. "I was so close to dying, Dean. A Reaper was there to get me," he said softly, meeting his brother's eyes. "His name was Cameron. Something about me made him want to stick around for a while. You know how things were when we were growing up. We didn't get to have friends... He stuck around. I guess," Sam said, pausing for a few moments. "A part of you seemed like it was connected? You feel everything that the other one does when you're together or not, right?" Dean asked, chuckling lightly. Sam, brow furrowed, looked at Dean. "Are you trying to be funny, Dean?" Sam asked, but his brother shook his head. "No, I'm not trying to be funny, Sammy. How do you think I know so much about it, huh?" Sam looked at him for a long time, and something in Dean's eyes was raw. He almost never saw Dean look that way. "What're you trying to say then?" Sam asked. Dean swallowed. "Well…" Dean sighed. "Ever since Cas brought raised me from the Pit, I think part of his grace transferred over. I feel him. His emotions, and everything else."

Cameron was standing in Sam's bathroom, drying his hair with a hair dryer. Even so, he could hear the brothers' conversation taking place downstairs. His auburn hair shone like something more than human. It brought out the lavender eyes that softened his face. Without them, his features would have seemed too masculine. This caused him to be beautiful instead of handsome. But that didn't matter to Cameron because Sam loved him.

Downstairs, Sam's eyes widened. "So it's true then," Sam mumbled more so to himself than his brother. "What's true?" Dean asked, face hardening immediately, completely wiping away any clue that the vulnerability that swallowed him was even there not even a full moment before. "When I was being taken over by Lucifer, he showed me things. I couldn't tell if they were real or not, and that was something that I always thought he was trying to make up," he said simply. Dean shook his head. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint you, Sammy." Sam chuckled lightly. "I don't care, Dean. You're my brother. I just want you happy. That's not something I get to see much anymore. Tell me something though?" Dean nodded and looked at him. "What is it?" "Cas can touch your scar and it's like there's no differentiating between the two of you, can't he?" Dean quirked a brow and nodded. "Yeah," he answered, his voice hoarse. "You know I can feel his wings?" he asked Sam quickly, then wondered why he even mentioned that. "He has wings?" Sam asked, laughing. "Dude don't laugh at him. I didn't laugh at your purple eyed Reaper with hair to the floor, did I?" he shot back, eyes looking almost hurt. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean it like that. I just never thought about him having wings." "Well he does."

Bobby had been lying on the cot in his office downstairs. The boys assumed he was asleep, as he had been earlier, but when Dean stomped down into the living room, it woke him up. He smiled to himself, glad to hear them talking. Bobby had known both of their secrets for a long time, but never said anything. Even claiming them as his boys, he didn't feel like he had the right. After Dean, as an adolescent boy, had told him about the Striga, he did research on the lasting effects this had on the person who was attacked, essentially. It said if there had been a Reaper involved, that the contact would be easy to keep throughout the life of the person. Castiel, on the other hand, had spilled the beans when it came to whatever it was he shared with Dean. He questioned emotions and feelings. Bobby was the person he came to when he needed to bridge the gap between angels and humans. On a deeper level, of course. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

Cameron pulled on some black skin tight jeans, and slipped his arms into a silk burgundy button down that was barely distinguishable from the color black. He didn't button it, but he did want to go down stairs. "What is your business here?" Castiel asked him. His trench coat wasn't fastened, exposing how wrinkled his shirt was. "The same as yours, angel," Cameron replied. "You're the one that Samuel thinks about so fondly," Cas said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards then immediately his expression was as blank as a new canvas. "You're the reason his brother can see me. He has your grace," he said matter-of-factly. Castiel nodded. "Dean has more of my grace than he realizes, yes." They fell silent and Cameron reached over, putting a hand on Cas' arm. "The brother loves you, but he is unsure of himself. I know this because it's as part of him that thrives in Sam is dead. The reassuring, not caring if what he does is good or bad part." Cas stood there, visibly processing the words Cameron had just said. "I believe Dean is still scared to lose another person he cares about. That, and the fact my brother has instilled things in Samuel that would make him much more different than Dean." "I know this," Cameron said and nodded before turning and heading out of the room.

He made his way downstairs, despite the silence between Sam and Dean. Sam, whose back was to the stairs, didn't see Cameron when he appeared. Dean's eyes locked on him, really looking at him now that he wasn't naked in the shower with his brother. His auburn hair was pulled back and braided loosely, braid ending at his knees. Finally, his eyes met the lavender ones with a type of curiosity in them that made him look young. Cas appeared behind him, the sound of wings making Sam look as well. He saw Cameron and his face got hot, and then looked to Cas. "Cas," he said, voice quiet. They gave one another a slight nod as Cameron walked over to stand next to Sam. His height left him where his head rested perfectly against Sam's chest. Dean watched them together. _This isn't odd_, he thought. _Of course it isn't. We are no different than them_, Castiel reminded him. Dean jumped, hearing Cas' voice inside of his head. The telepathic link hadn't been used in days, and it still startled Dean at times.


End file.
